


Adrenelaine

by DValkyrie



Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, give the lesbians skateboards, skate park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Doropetra Week Day 3: 'Who in their right mind thought this was a good idea?'Petra tries to teach Dorothea how to skate
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Adrenelaine

**Author's Note:**

> No real notes, just happy Doropetra week and #givepetraaskateboard

  
"N-Now who in their right mind thought this was a good idea?" Dorothea stammered, the wind rustling her ponytail slightly as she trembled from her position at the top of the skateramp.

The drop down from the top of the skate ramp was terrifying. It looked _much_ less nerve-wrecking from the ground.  
  
"Yours," Petra grinned. She ever so calmly stood beside Dorothea with her hands on the DJ's shoulder and waist.   
  
Dorothea had expressed interest in learning how to skate, especially since she would never be over just how _hot_ Petralooked as she skated by on that board.   
  
Petra's red flannel fluttered in the wind as she adjusted Dorothea's helmet once more. The DJ was decked out in elbow pads, hip pads, Petra's helmet and even put a precautionary band-aid over her nose.  
  
"Well I take it back, Let's go to Star-EEK!" Dorothea made to step off the skateboard, but let out a high yelp when physics reared its ugly head and she fell back into Petra's embrace.   
  
"Dorothea, you are just needing to push off," Petra set Dorothea up straight on the skateboard again and took one hand off of her waist.   
  
"This is not having scariness once you simply start,"  
  
Dorothea's trembling slowed at her girlfriend's calming words.   
  
"Okay, just...gimme sec..."  
  
"You have had over a thousand seconds," Petra's grinned didn't faulter.  
  
"I don't want to die!" Dorothea whined, gulping as she took another look at the periless drop.  
  
"You will not be dying," Petra sighed and moved her hand from Dorothea's shoulder to clasp her right hand.  
  
"Dorothea, I am having complete sureness that you will be surviving, but you _must_ be trusting me and just push."  
  
Dorothea looked at her girlfriend again, and practically melted at the security in her eyes.  
  
"Please, be trusting me," Petra spoke softly and placed her free and under Dorothea's chin.  
  
Dorothea continued to melt as Petra brought her in for a tender kiss. When Petra pulled away, Dorothea pouted.  
  
"On three, okay?" Dorothea took a deep breath, and Petra nodded.  
  
"Ready?," It was Dorothea's turn to nod.  
  
"Okay, one-"  
  
Before Petra even joined in counting, she had already pushed Dorothea down the ramp, smiling as the insanely shrill screams of terror eventually turned into wails of delight.


End file.
